


Primer Beso

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Expectations versus Reality, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romerica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Romano has his own expectation on how his first kiss with America will be, and apparently, so does America. However, neither is aware that expectations don't always meet reality. (That doesn't mean reality never exceeds expectation, though.)





	1. Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia.

 

_Primer Beso (Spanish) - First Kiss_

 

* * *

_**Primer Beso;** _

_**i. Innocent** [Romano's Expectations]_

* * *

**...**

Romano picks a medium-sized freshly harvested tomato from his fruit basket (read: tomato basket) and bites on it, relishing the flavor that immediately exploded in his mouth. With steps so light its practically springing, he trudges his way to the pantry where dozens of glass jar containing different types of pasta are neatly placed. He's on a relatively good mood today, so he decides to entertain himself even further by arranging and re-arranging his pasta collections. Maybe he can arrange them by name, then by size, and then by the amount of time that they need to be cooked, and of course, he will also arrange them according to his most liked up to the least. Although that will probably be impossible because all of the pasta deserve his recognition.

As he does so, he finishes his tomato snacking and lets his mind wander to a fantasy place that will soon be turned into a reality.

Romano is quite obsessed with the fact that America, the subject of his daydreaming, is an oblivious idiot who knows nothing about romance. He has a child-like mindset that always strive to have fun. Well, he's technically young for a nation so he's probably just as innocent as he appears to be.

That said, if they will ever have to step forward, it's all up to Romano to guide him all the way. He has to take the lead in this relationship, and that is such an easy feat for someone like him—a true Italian to the bone.

The half-nation takes the jar of  _Filini_  and puts it beside the  _Fusilli_ while making a mental note of restocking it soon. And then he picks up the jar of  _Fettucine_  and places it between the  _Farfalle_  and  _Filini_. He lets out a satisfied grunt. Now, onto to the next letter.

Thinking back, even though he's very bold at wooing a girl and is always brazen when asking for a kiss, he still gets embarrassed when the treat is given to him. But he supposes that with America, he has no choice but to act dominant and toss away all his bashfulness. He just has to prepare his heart. And anyway, what can even go wrong? After they have had the first kiss, everything will just naturally fall into place.

 _Right, if we're talking about first kiss..._  Romano hums, losing his focus as he stares at the jar of  _Garganelli._

The first thing he'll do is fly to America (the place), of course. The distance is troublesome but not entirely disheartening, he's traveled far too many times to be bothered by it now. And maybe, he'll bring the potato-loving bastard's  _Kübelwagen_  with him. Veneciano has done modifying it the other day so if he ever sees England and his troops on his way to America, he can run away fastly without a problem.

And then, after arriving at America's house or office, which both are probably as enormous as the rumors say, he'll go straight to him and declare his intention without beating around the bush. Surely, the superpower nation will be surprised. And then, he'll take that opportunity to demand the kiss that he deserves.

America will probably laugh at him with his cheerful and boisterous laugh and will say something like,  _'Hahaha! Romano, you're energetic again, today! Nothing less from the hero's lover!'_  And by all odds, he's going to give Romano a peck on his left cheek and proceed to do it again on his right cheek.

 _Huh, the innocent bastard._  He smirks, knowing all too well how the superpower nation will conduct himself.

Needless to say, Romano will snarl at America for giving him a greeting instead of a  _beso_. And then the superpower nation will offer him a questioning look, unaware of the error of his action. He probably will go  _'Ehhhhh?'_  and he'll pout and tilt his head in a way that makes him fucking adorable and Romano will forgive him that very instant.

America is going to need to learn the proper way to give a kiss—a genuine and actual kiss shared by lovers. And to do that, Romano will demonstrate it to teach him.

Romano will look at him with eyes full of adoration, like he's a treasure with great value - or a pasta with great quality. And then he'll travel his gaze all over his face and finally lock them on America's eyes. He'll be mesmerized then, because the superpower nation's eyes are twinkling and sparkling as if they are dusted with stars. Then, he'll touch his cheek, as gently as he can manage so as to not disturb the unusual silence that will linger between them.

America's face will be tinted pink and he'll give Romano another inquiring look laced with a bit of shyness. Then Romano will close the distance between them and will place a soft kiss on his lips. Only a chaste, at first, - like an  _antipasto_  - just enough for their lips to have contact with each other to let him have a taste of what will come. Then he'll look back on the other's eyes to see his reaction. And he'll smile because it's exactly what he anticipated.

Romano opens his jar of Alphabet Pasta and picks up the letter  _A_. He outlines it with his fingers, realizing just how lovestruck he has become.

At any rate, as delicious as an  _antipasto_  is, it's only a starter for a full course menu. So after the chaste kiss, the real kiss will finally come. Romano will press his lips to America's for the second time while ignoring the sparks that will ignite just from them meeting again. He'll carefully start to nibble his lower lip and coax the superpower nation to move along with him. They will close their eyes and let their lips communicate. After a while, Romano will move his hand to rest at the back of America's head as he savors the tingling sensation when the latter touches him back.

Then, in that moment, Romano will lick a stripe on America's lower lip to pry them open, giving him a tiny bite in the process. America will gasp, but will comply as Romano leisurely strokes his tongue inside. It will feel heavenly, for sure, as their heated tongues finally meet. And then they will move their lips according to their instinct, with Romano ultimately quenching his thirst and desire for the other. It will not be an unfamiliar deed for the half-nation, but if his partner is America, he just knows that it will be an entirely new and different feeling.

Subsequently after satisfying their hunger for each other, they will break the kiss and will move apart from each other with only a little space. Their foreheads will touch and their breaths will mingle, and America will be lost for words because he will be impressed and fascinated and most of all, starstruck with the way Romano just kissed him. And then, as enthusiastic as he is, he'll plead for Romano to do it again.

 _'As you wish, my Bambino,'_  will be Romano's reply to him and without further ado, he'll kissed America again.

While holding his jar of  _Calamarata_ to place it next to  _Anellini_  since their shapes are close to each other, Romano releases a content sigh. That's it. His vision is perfect, that's how their first kiss is going to happen. All he has to do now is to confess his feelings to America so they can officially be lovers. Surely, everything will follow through, right?

**...**

* * *

**_-KRIZZA-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kübelwagen - Germany's car / Antipasto - Italian appetizer / Bambino - Italian word for baby / And then all the other Italian words are type of pasta.


	2. Romanticist

_Primer Beso (Spanish) - First Kiss_

 

 

* * *

_**Primer Beso;** _

_**ii. Romanticist** [America's Expectations]_

* * *

**...**

America picks up his carefully selected video game from his numerous collection and proceeds to his DVD set. He's got a day-off today, so he plans to spend it like he usually does—cooped up in the house all day. And it's not like he wants to go out in this weather; it's already freezing cold even though it's still Autumn. Just the prospect of the chilly wind grazing his skin is enough to give him the shivers. Besides, he has plenty of stuffs in his house that can entertain him.

And only one of those is this ogre-shooting game that Japan good-naturedly recommended (read: pushed) to him. He's been told that it's not too scary but still contains the right amount of thrill. It should be perfect for today. And anyway he has his friend, Tony, just on the other side of the room so if he gets frightened, he can always count on him.

Without any more fussing, he sets his gaming device and starts to play, whistling when the high definition impresses him. The introduction eventually begins and with rising anticipation, America makes himself comfortable at his fluffy couch.

The first few minutes are rather subdued as his character's companion provides him a lot of description and explanation. For some reason, this  _NPC_ utters a lot of profanities. He swears at the place, at the ogres, at their pitiful circumstances and even at America's character, and at some point, it reminds America of a certain hot-headed half-nation.

Well, okay, the  _NPC_  doesn't really remind him of Romano because the said half-nation has already been on his mind for quite some time now. He doesn't need any more prompting to think about him. Nevertheless, since the topic has came to light, he lets his mind take flight to the introspection of Romano.

America has a strong belief that Romano is such a romanticist who won't accept anything less than romantic. He's inclined toward the feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love and is quite idealistic about it. He may not be as tender and affectionate as his little brother, but America knows that Romano is oozing with charms.

The superpower thinks that dating Romano will consist a lot of challenges and brain-storming, which only added to the appeal of it. It's not any trouble at all, after all, he's a hero and he's born ready.

America laughs out loud when a particularly bulky ogre stumbles on his own feet and he shrieks when a nasty-looking one appears on the screen. He gives the attack button an assertive and rapid push until the two ogres died. Then, he carries on standing guard as he walks down the deserted town.

Inside one of the abandoned garage, there is a rusty jet aircraft that's seemingly out of place. He ponders if his character needs to mount it but quickly decides against it as the old-looking vehicle appears to be unpracticed. However, the mere sight of it gives America an idea.

Maybe he can take Romano on a date and show him his aircraft collection so he can boast about how he designed all of them. Then he can elucidate all the amazing features of each one of them and their unique traits and it's gonna be so fun because Romano will be completely amazed at him and his unrestricted intellectual capacity.

_Oh! But that's not romantic at all!_

While unconsciously stirring his lips into a pout, he presses the pause button and turns to Tony's direction. "Hey, Tony! What's your idea of a romantic date?"

His friend stills on his track for a second. Then, without tearing away his gaze from his  _Gameboy_ , he responds, "Fucking. Bitch."

America quirks his eyebrow as he returns his attention to the ceased TV screen where a small hoard of ogre is about to attack him. He stares at it and contemplates on Tony's suggestion. Going all the way to the moon and having a private and exclusive date on it is surely romantic, but it's way easier said than done even for the superpower. Well, it's not like it's impossible, he just has a lot of responsibilities here that can't be forsaken. After all, as the popular saying goes, 'With great power comes a great responsibility.'

So a date on the moon is low on his list. He presses the play button, resumes his game and thinks of another way to romantically pursue Romano. There's a momentary string of curses thrown at the screen when the ogres charge at him and he hits the attack button multiple times before his character eventually yet unsurprisingly died, a big red 'Game Over' flashing rightly on the screen.

Immediately afterwards, he selects the New Game and picks another character, just like how he picks another approach to his date with Romano.

Maybe they can go to the beach? The beach is nice and fun, but how can America make it romantic if there are surely several other people present? It's not like he can close it for one day; Depriving his people of their fun is not acceptable. Besides, he doesn't think Romano shares his idea of fun when there's water involve, which is to continuously make fun of England—not that England will be there.

 _Oh! Wait, oh! Speaking of England!_  America grins, liking the idea that's suddenly sprouting in his mind at the mention of England.  _He has that giant ferris wheel in London!_

 _The London Eye_ , as it is named, may not be the tallest ferris wheel in the world, - with his own  _High Roller_  in Las Vegas and the  _Star of Nanchang_  and  _Singapore Flyer_  in Asia surpassing its height - but it's considered as the world's tallest cantilevered observation wheel. And America needs it to be less thrilling and more romantic. In addition,  _The London Eye_  was designed by a husband-and-wife team, so that alone is already saying a lot to pass as romantic.

He should call England and ask him to take care of it for him and while he's on it, he can throw in a couple of special events to make it more memorable. The old nation will most likely bitch on him, but America knows he'll give in in the end. (That's how spoiled he is.)

He'll call Romano, ask to lend him his time, and if Spain is there with him, he'll undoubtedly make fun of America again, like he usually does whenever he sees the superpower. But for the sake of their date, the superpower will put up with it until Romano agrees.

First and foremost, he'll go his merry way to Europe so as to not cause Romano any trouble. That's where their destination is going to be, anyway. He'll wait for the half-nation in front of the Vatican Museum with a bouquet of red tulips - because their love will be that perfect - and a basket full of only the best species of tomatoes. And then when Romano shows up, America will be once again enamored by what he'll see.

The Italian has always been specific when it comes to presenting himself. He's very thorough in choosing his suit and gives a lot of management on his shoes so most of the time, he looks nothing less than striking. But on that day, Romano will look extra stunning because he'll put extra care on his attire. And he'll be a walking piece of art and every one in the vicinity will turn their heads to him.

Romano will probably approach him with furrowed brows and an irritated glare, but that's only to hide his embarrassment. And then he'll accept America's gifts and they'll proceed on their date.

The second thing they'll do is to go inside the museum. America knows that Romano takes so much pride on his structures and establishments, as well as his crafts, so he'll let the half-nation haul him all over the place and listen to everything that he'll say. He'll throw in some comments here and there to indicate that he has his full attention, even though in reality, America's mind will be occupied by Romano alone.

Then afterwards, maybe they'll go to a park. They'll eat  _gelato_ and watch a few kids playing with each other and then they'll hold hands and talk about just anything—perhaps, something about the taste of the  _gelato_  or it can also be about how many kids they want in the future.

America squeals, his game having another pause. On his peripheral, he sees Tony giving him a judging look but he ignores it blatantly. He's too busy perfecting his plan of a romantic date to pay him any mind. On the screen, there's another hoard of ogres that's already closing in to his character, but it's nothing to be perturbed of, he knows by now how to deal with them. With a smile and a confidence boosting up, he presses the play button and goes over to his date-planning.

So then, once arriving at England (the place) - which will take a lot of convincing that England is not there and that it's safe and America is ready to protect him from the England troops any moment - they'll have a private dinner near the South Bank of the River Thames—where  _The London Eye_  is located. Because Romano is a gourmet, America will hire an Italian chef and will request him all of Romano's favorite dishes with nothing but perfect qualities. Then there will be wine, and Romano will smile at him because it's a  _Villa Raiano Fiano de Avellino_  in which its  _Fiano_  grapes are grown almost exclusively in Southern Italy (the place).

Romano will be impressed with America's consideration and judgment so he'll let the superpower drag him to ride  _The London Eye._ They will get in the capsule numbered as 1 and it will be filled with ornaments and decoration that scream  _Amore_  so loudly. And then Romano will look outside, he'll observe the entirety of the city of London with eyes full of wonder, but America will not imitate him because his gaze will be fixed only to Romano.

Then, once they reach the highest point, America will execute the heart of his plan—their first kiss.

He'll gently nudge Romano in the shoulder, reluctantly snagging his gaze away from the captivating view below them. He'll receive a confused look from the other and will signal him to turn his way so they will be face-to-faced.

America will kiss him, then, softly and delicately as though he's trying to introduce his lips to him. And then Romano will respond and then the fireworks will go off. Their capsule will be illuminated with different colors as the fireworks dance in the sky and everything will just be magical.

After a while, they will break the kiss to catch their breaths. Romano will avert his eyes, but the furious blush will be enough of an evidence that he approves. And then America will feel his own face flushing red, as well, because he'll get shy and embarrassed since it will be the first he'll ever feel like this. He's unaccustomed to these sensations but he's willing to welcome them with open arms because they're for Romano.

And then, even after the fireworks display has settled down, there will be another set of fireworks inside America's head that will ignite because Romano will kiss him again. And his warm and soft lips will set another explosion on America's heart. He'll wonder if how many kisses can he take before he completely combusted.

The superpower pumps his arm in victory as the screen flashes a blinding 'You Win', a wide grin never leaving his lips. Apart from that, he has perfected a date that will end with the most romantic first kiss. That should do it. Now, he just needs to take the first step and ask Romano out. Surely, the half-nation will accept, right?

**...**

* * *

 

**_-KRIZZA-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NPC - non playing character / Gelato - Italian ice cream / Villa Raiano Fiano de Avellino - one of the finest Italian wine / Amore - Italian word for Love / Red Tulip in the language of flowers means perfect love.
> 
> A/N: I'm only blabbering, I know next to nothing about being romantic, about dates and about romantic dates (as well as first kisses) so forgive me if you can.


	3. Perfetto

 

_Primer Beso (Spanish) - First Kiss_

* * *

_**Primer Beso;** _

_**iii. Perfetto** [The Reality]_

* * *

**...**

Romano has his reasons why he doesn't like attending the world conference. Some of them are justifiable and logical while some are just trivial excuses that he cares not to mull over. So now that he's standing at the expansive meeting room, the southern half of Italy is gravely reminded of how creepy and crazy scary the other nations are.

From the corner of the long table, the very eerie and sinister personification of Russia is sitting with his usual smile—the one that makes the hair on the back of Romano's head stand. On the other side, France is indiscreetly goggling at him while huffing small pants of air.  _Damn, isn't he creepy scary?_  And then there's England, who's nonchalantly drinking his tea as if he's on his own parlour room. Still, Romano has to resist the urge to hide under the table just to get away from the English bastard's sight.

Luckily, or not, his stupid little brother is yet to arrive because surely, if he's here, then the potato-loving bastard will also be present and he's fine with not seeing him. But that also means Germany isn't here to protect him from these terrifying  _as fuck_  nations. Damn it, if he ever gets invaded right here, right now, he's going to fault it to that bastard.

Even so, for the better part, the sole reason why he has gone to today's meeting is currently standing across him, flashing his megawatt smile that's really blinding in the morning. America's eyes are fixated at him, they carry a glint of seriousness in them and laced with a bit of restlessness and Romano feels a lump on his throat because having the full attention of the superpower makes him nervous. Not to mention, it's unfair that he's so fucking attractive while looking like that.

"Romano! I didn't think I'd see you in the meeting, but what a perfect timing! There's something I'd like to discuss with you, you see, could you lend me a bit of your time?"

Romano startles for a bit as America breaks the temporary silence, but he recovers quickly and clears his throat. "Hah, perfect timing for me too, you jerk. I have something to say to you."

"Haha! Okay then! But since I'm the hero, I'm going to say it first, alright?" America announces with his blaring voice and confident smile. His expression signals that he won't take no for an answer, which is totally predictable considering his general attitude. But that doesn't mean Romano will back out. Whatever it is that he has to discuss with him, Romano will make sure that he'll say what on his mind first before anything else.

The half-nation takes a step forward while making an effort not to pay England's indignant stares that are directed to the both of them any mind. He's probably irritated that the commotion is ruining his peaceful tea time.  _Huh, like he's in an appropriate place to do that._  He points a finger at America and with no plans of giving in, he says, "Hah?! Who says that's alright? I'm gonna say it first, damn it. I was here before you!"

"Ehhhh? But I talked to you first, didn't I? So I'm gonna say it first." America motions his fist in the air like a child throwing tantrums. For a second, Romano thinks it's cute, but that still won't make him yield to the superpower.

"No way! I said I'm gonna say it first so I'm gonna say it first, damn it!"

"No, I'll say it first, since this is important!"

"You jerk! Are you saying mine isn't important? Let me tell you this, damn it, mine is more important."

America narrows his eyes at him, then he pouts his lips, "I really don't think so! I think mine is even more important so hear me out first, then you can say what you have to say, okay?" he finishes with his American accent and par for the course, shows him his optimistic sanguine smile.

Romano clicks his tongue in annoyance. His patience is thinning out. This is a lot harder than what he has imagined, and he isn't even half in the process yet. Why can't this jerk just let him say it at once? Oh right, he's a stubborn idiot. But unmistakably, so is Romano.

"No way, you jerk," he huffs, seeing from the corner of his eyes that France isn't panting anymore while looking at him, he's just curiously staring now, "mine is more important so I'll say it first."

"Ehhhhhh? But—"

"You two! You're being noisy! This is a meeting room, for heaven's sake," England cuts whatever whine America is going to say next and Romano has to try his hardest not to flinch, but alas, he fails miserably.

However, that tiny action of discomfort has apparently came to America's awareness, if the way he glances at England and then back to Romano with what can only be called as a worried look is any indication at all. In addition, they have garnered Russia's unwanted scrutiny, as well as the attention of the one that resembles America so much but a lot meeker and who Romano swears he has never seen before.  _Who is he and when did he get here?_

"Looks like we got quite an audience. Why don't we go somewhere where England can't bitch us? Haha!" America eventually says, to his delight.

"Fine with me, damn it," Romano eagerly agrees.

While ignoring England's yelp of insults to America, they both walk out of the meeting room. The meeting will start in only a few minutes, but it's not Romano's business - or at least, it's not on his priority list - so he doesn't really care. And America seems to share the idea what with the leisure pace he's having while searching for a vacant room. Surely, he knows the time, right?

"Oi, America," Romano speaks, realizing that it's the first time he has called his name for a while, "it's time, you know. The meeting will start soon."

The superpower hums in response. "I know, but this is really important, you see. Oh! Here's a vacant, we can talk here!"

Romano quickly dismisses the sudden leap of his heart from the thought of being more important to America than the meeting and wordlessly follows him inside the room, which is significantly small and a little musty, but that's hardly essential for right now.

Without waiting any longer, Romano makes another attempt, "Now listen to me, you jerk, it's really important that I'll say it first, so shut your mouth for a second and hear me out."

To his surprise, America laughs at him as he folds his arm on his chest. He looks endearing,  _damn it_. "Not bad, Romano! You can be pretty stubborn if you want, huh! As expected from you, you can be on par with the hero! Hahaha!"

"Of course I am, you bastard!"

"Hahaha! And so energetic, as well, so as a reward," the superpower says, and it arbitrarily stops Romano's train of thoughts because that phrase is almost what he has expected, "I'll let you say what you have to say at the same time I'm going to say mine. That will be fair, right? Haha!"

_Damn, that was close._

Romano contemplates for a moment, then, thinking that this is the best he can assent to, he reluctantly agrees, "Alright, I got it, but you better listen, you jerk."

"Hahaha! Of course! Okay, at the count of three, we'll say it together, alright? Are you ready?" America asks, looking suddenly excited for some reason.

"I'm ready, damn it!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One—"

"I like you and I want to teach you how to kiss properly so date me, you jerk!"

"I like you so go out with me then we can have a romantic date and kiss on the sky!"

A momentary silence pervades the room as Romano lets the words sink in with America appearing to do it as well. As he does so, he can't help but to doubt his ears and question himself if he's heard what he thinks it is.

_Did he really—? Is that what I think—? Is he also—?_

All of a sudden, America's laugh, which Romano notices is a bit off–if not forced, puts an end to the quietness. "Haha-haha!  _Shit_ , really?" he says, although it doesn't seem like he's addressing the half-nation because America has lowered his gaze and his voice has gotten milder at the last words.

Romano stares at him, unmoving. He takes note of the way the superpower seemingly unintentionally flutters his eyelashes as his gaze lands on any thing other than Romano. He watches as the superpower tries to prevent a broad grin from emerging from his face by biting on his lower lip. He observes - and gape at - the slowly reddening of the superpower's cheeks as he marvelously blushes.

And as if on cue, Romano feels his brain short-circuiting and his heart thumping so wildly that it almost jumps out from his ribcage due to the fact that America wants to go out with him and America likes him, too, and he can kiss America and taste those soft, luscious innocent lips of his and  _damn it_ , Romano is beyond overjoyed.

Gradually, while taking little unhurried steps, he approaches America, who's trying to compose himself, and stands in front of him with only a minimal space distancing them. They make eye contact, then both quickly break it as their embarrassment takes over. And then after a while, Romano clears his throat. He has to do it if he wants this to have a progress.

"So," he states uncharacteristically softly and it motivates America to focus on him. "Let's date," he proposes, offering his opened palm raised to ask for the superpower's hand.

America laughs, still in that forced manner, - maybe, that's his way of hiding the fact that he's shy? - and swiftly gives his hand to Romano's waiting one. "Okay!" It's one of the rare occasions that America is not donning his leather gloves, so Romano revels on touching it bare. The superpower's hand is firm yet smooth in his skin. It's warm, too, nearly as much as his own face right now.

"Hahaha! Romano, your face is so red! Haha-ha!"

"Shut up, jerk! Like you're one to talk."

"Hahaha! I guess you're right," then America looks away once again and lightly scratches on his cheek in bout of abashment, but he let Romano hold his hand even as they lowered them.

For a glorious moment, neither of them has anything to say and simply takes pleasure at the comfortable and pleasant post-confession atmosphere. It's likely that they're also making a point of calming their ferociously beating heart, at least to Romano, that's exactly the case.

America, on the other hand, seems to have something on his mind, so once again, he breaks the silence, "Um."

"What is it, you jerk?" Romano asks with more affection and less bite.

"Let's kiss?" the superpower tentatively asks and it slightly fazes Romano. Is this where America is going to give him a peck on both cheeks?

"O-okay, if you say so."

And then America closes the remaining distance and touches Romano's cheek with his free hand. The latter swallows in anticipation as he stands by, then finally -  _damn, finally_  - the superpower presses his lips on Romano's freaking  _lips_. After that, everything is hazy. There are sparks everywhere and there's an intense jolt on his chest as America shifts his soft  _as fuck_  and really, really luscious lips and it's nothing like Romano has imagined because  _damn, they're delicious._

He doesn't know when he has his eyes closed and how his own free hand has came to rest at America's nape, but it feels right and natural just like that. America is inexperienced, that much is obvious. He's not on par with Romano when it comes to it, but he isn't oblivious at all. The way he moves his tongue to invite Romano inside his mouth is also not innocent at all. And then when Romano caresses his warm -  _so fucking hot_  - mouth, the whimper that has slipped from his lips results a shudder to travel on Romano's spine. That sound should be illegal,  _damn it_.

They hesitantly break apart, after a long while, to fill their lungs with needed oxygen. Romano is stupefied. This isn't how he expected their first kiss to be, but well, okay, this reality successfully exceeds all his expectations. Just from the dazed and glassy-eyed expression of America right now as they refuse to tear their gaze away from each other, he can already conclude that his expectations are absolutely a lot inferior than the reality. Perhaps next time, he won't expect anything anymore and let the fate do its job.

"Romano," America whispers, his breath tickling Romano's sensitive lips.

"America," Romano replies, trying and succeeding on leaving out the automatic  _'you jerk.'_

"Again," the superpower pleads and the half-nation thinks,  _Ah, at least this one came true(*)._

"As you wish, my  _Bambino_ ," Romano replies and without further ado, he kisses America again.

**...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Extra** _

America has to hand it to fate for a job well done. The first kiss is nothing like he expected at all. Sure, there are fireworks and flaming red cheeks, but the feeling is so much more fulfilling and extraordinarily amazing. It's beyond magical. He decides that dating Romano is actually more challenging because the mere presence of his  _lover_  is already causing tiny explosions inside his heart, he wonders if he can last a day without completely combusting. 

Nevertheless, this has been the happiest he's ever been; not even his collections of aircraft combined can compare to how high he's soaring right now.

.

* * *

 

**_-KRIZZA-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Referenced to chapter i. Innocent (Romano's Expectations)
> 
> Perfetto (It.) - perfect, flawless, faultless
> 
> A/N: So, how did reality exceed expectations? In a way that reality happened while expectations didn't. (I'm not sorry.)


End file.
